


白包 理由（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 4
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 理由（短篇）

> 搭配金珉锡《理由》

或许，任何事情都有理由。

但对于自己的感情，他总找不到理由，怎么开始，或是怎么结束。

即使现在看到眼前的情况，金珉锡也不知道自己的感觉是什么。

倒是不远处的人，看见他后藏不住的惊讶，坐在他对面的女人正要转过头时，金珉锡转身离开。

身旁的

助理赶紧跟上，心里对那男人插了万刀都不解恨，满心希望金珉锡不要有什么误会才好。

“金秘书，帮帮忙了，拜托！”

“朴部长，这是你必须自己去报告的事啊……”金恩惠揉了揉眉心，她都觉得眉间皱纹越来越深了。

“可你看看社长...”朴部长见到社长室门打开，赶紧故作镇定地开始报告进度，金恩惠也拿起笔记本跟上。

这时手机却收到了信息。

—边社长正要上去社长室。

“靠！”金恩惠一时没忍住大声爆粗，惊扰了前面在说事的两位人物。

“对不起，社长，朴部长。我先下去准备好会议室，临时出了点问题。”

电梯门一打开，金恩惠刚好对上边伯贤，赶紧把人迎进电梯，并赶紧按了某楼层和关门键。

边伯贤一脸冷淡地看着金恩惠的举动，拿出手机正要打电话时，金恩惠说话了。

“边伯贤，我就直说了。作为金珉锡的亲妹，我非常看不惯你。昨天你在餐厅约见朴氏集团的总经理，要不是我哥撞见，我也不想多管。”

金恩惠侧过身，“你要联姻，就彻底和我哥说清楚。”

边伯贤双手插着口袋，面无表情地俯视个头只到他肩膀的金恩惠。

“你哥的事，只归我管。”

气场突变，眼神也变得无情，金恩惠忍不住后退几步，后背紧贴着角落。

电梯门一打开，金恩惠眼睁睁看着边伯贤大步跨出去，耳边传来更冷酷的话。

“是亲妹，就别想动你哥。”

金恩惠跌坐在地上，大口喘气着，门关上后一时半刻都站不起来。

她怎么会忘了。人称大魔王的边伯贤，是绝不受人控制和影响。

直接推开社长室，看到金珉锡看向落地窗外发呆，边伯贤想了下应该是金恩惠的想法没得逞。

“怎么在发呆？”走到办公桌边，屁股一坐，把金珉锡的椅子连带人转向自己。

“等你来。”

简单直白的话让边伯贤心情变好了，拉起金珉锡往外走，“走，喝下午茶去，有事要说。”

擦身而过的金恩惠看到十指紧扣的他们，强忍着恶心感，手里忙着给谁发送信息。

来到边伯贤自己的餐厅，随意夹了一些糕点，把两杯冰咖啡塞到金珉锡手里后，选了最里边的包厢就交代勿扰。

金珉锡也只是喝着自己的，等边伯贤闲下来。

“你怎么还不把你那个妹妹弄走？看着就烦。”拿过金珉锡喝过的咖啡喝了一口，再塞回他手里，拿过马卡龙给喂了过去。

金珉锡张开嘴接收，接着人被带到边伯贤怀里，当抱枕抱着。

“她又对你干嘛了？”

“警告我离开你呗。”

金珉锡脸色变得难看起来，握着咖啡的手忍不住收紧，塑料杯一时变了形。

边伯贤赶紧把咖啡放到桌上，用手遮挡住对方的双眼，直接吻上去。

专属边伯贤的安抚方式。

看来金恩惠没少在金珉锡面前嚼舌根，边伯贤想着，把人抱得更紧。

不知道过了多久，金珉锡狠狠捏一下边伯贤，这深吻才断开。

“关于朴氏，她说了什么？”

“说你定下了婚期。”

边伯贤愣住，一时没把话连接上，然后才想起金恩惠对自己说的话。

“.......她到底哪儿听来的。”

掏出手机给金珉锡，“我用美人计换来这个，不用谢。”

金珉锡靠着边伯贤，把手机里那些不堪入目的照片看完后，面无表情把手机还给他。

“昨天你怎么转头就走，我还想借由那女人的口把我们的关系正名呢。”

金珉锡难得愣住，“.......不想看到你和女人一起。”

听在边伯贤耳中，莫名可爱。然后又是一阵深吻。肩膀被抓住时，边伯贤差点没忍住想把人吃干抹净。

两人一起长大，虽都是大家族里的儿子，但金珉锡的家，相对于边伯贤复杂得多。

亲戚各种歪心思，甚至连自亲妹都想尽办法榨干他。

直到高考那年，他溜达到班主任的办公室，想讨论关于大学的问题是，听到金珉锡的班导提到他做的体检。

长期失眠造成免疫力下降，本来的体育生保送可能被取消。

那时候他才察觉，金珉锡就快不行了。

主动找上金珉锡，见他却对自己有些排斥时，他灵敏地了解到应该发生了什么事。

各种撒泼让自己大哥暗中调查，结果差点没让两兄弟提刀杀人。

金恩惠的男友，差点要强了金珉锡。

每每想到这件往事，他就恨不得亲手撕碎那女人。

为了自己的竹马，边伯贤主动学习了各种明争暗斗，似乎带有点天分的，没多久就帮自己老哥拿下不少业绩，也把一些作死的亲戚轰出自家公司。

“伯贤，那家伙.....是你弄的吗？”

“谁？”吃着金珉锡买来的面包，穿着夏季校服的边伯贤，一手不停扇风喊着好热。

“恩惠的男友。”

边伯贤看着金珉锡，想确认金珉锡的想法。

但那过于平静的表情，实在看不透。

于是，冲动之下，边伯贤选择亲上金珉锡的脸。

“是我做的，留他半条命我还觉得仁慈了。”

金珉锡闻言，只是咬了口面包，安静地咬嚼好久，“......谢谢。”

非常细小的声音，边伯贤没听清，还想开口问时，金珉锡却转头吻上他。

实实在在的，嘴唇碰嘴唇。

两人在大学时就各自在自家生意里磨练自己，直到毕业，都当上了部长。

但边伯贤却出了意外，一场死亡车祸，大巴撞翻轿车，两边司机当场死亡，多数死伤。

边伯贤也因为肋骨插肺，一度被认为救不活，金珉锡直接动用了自己最不想公开的权利，把人转移到军方医院。

封锁一切消息，金珉锡等到边伯贤撑过了危机，自己却倒下了。

边伯贤醒来时，第一件知道的事，就是金珉锡小时候因为救了某高官的命，被认作义子。

而他，被金珉锡动用了这层关系，送到最高医疗机构。

第二件知道的事，金珉锡躺在他隔壁的病床上，同时也知道了金珉锡有轻微情感障碍，只有面对他时才能放松自己。

一下接收那么多惊人消息，边伯贤觉得自己脑袋在抗议。

满身的痛都抵不过心里的疼。

而他能坐起来时，做的第一件事，把事情查清楚。

不意外的结果，也是让他下决心变得更狠。

既然都不知收手安分下来，那就只好直接清理掉了。

“我那时候真的就该一起解决掉，太烦了。”

“对不起。”收紧环抱着边伯贤的双手，金珉锡情绪低落下来。

边伯贤一手轻轻顺着他的背后，想在安慰小孩般，“你没错，错的都是他们。”

“我来解决吧，也是时候了。”

金珉锡轻推开边伯贤，拿起手机，干脆地给助理交代了一堆事。

边伯贤只是在一旁切了一块又一块的蛋糕，投喂金珉锡。

菲律宾拉根岛。

金珉锡坐在泳池边，有一下没一下地踏着水，正心不在焉时，突然一人从水里冒出来，扣着他头就是一吻。

金珉锡一个重心不稳，差点人往泳池里跌，被边伯贤双手撑住。

金珉锡回过神来，一脚把边伯贤踢进水里。

被踢的人笑得满脸春风，金珉锡也跟着笑了，不安的心情也消失了。

金钟大和朴灿烈在猜拳赌酒时，金珉锡坐到了一旁观战。

朴灿烈忍不住好奇心，灌了一口酒后，小声问，“所以，金珉锡你到底喜欢边伯贤什么？”

金钟大也看向金珉锡。

他们作为朋友，真的抱着疑问一路看到今天，当事人都结婚了，他们就是找不到根据。

金珉锡沉默了片刻，摇摇头。

金钟大才想起金珉锡的病，对朴灿烈使了个颜色继续猜拳。

两人都稍微有点醉意时，听到金珉锡开口了。

“ 找不到理由，好像就突然认定是他了。 ”

“ 可能是，一起活下去的理由。 ”

捧着可乐站在不远处的边伯贤，眼眶酸痛地愣了好久，才深呼吸调整心情，走到餐桌前怂恿朴灿烈连灌两口酒。

一手环到金珉锡身后紧紧放着。

有时候，真的不需要什么理由，才能喜欢一个人。

他或许也是因为，要一起活下去。


End file.
